parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chill Out! Goddard-Doo!
JV46Ship movie-spoof of "Chill Out! Scooby-Doo!" in 2007. Plot On a climbing expedition in the Himalayas, Professor Finbarr Calamitous is led by his Sherpa, Rocky Canyon to a high point on a mountain with an ancient tablet with writing on it. Calamitous is out looking for the Abominable Snowman who lives in a cave in one of the mountains. He is convinced that the Snowman lives close by, but Rocky tells him he will not lead Calamitous anymore, as it would be intruding on the territory of the snowman. Calamitous, who seems to care about the showman over the safety of Rocky, decides to cut the rope and continue. As soon as Calamitous fades from view, Rocky sees the out line of a large creature in front of him. Meanwhile, Jimmy, Libby, and Cindy are on vacation in Paris. However, Goddard-Doo and Carl have not arrived yet, and the gang wonders where they are. Carl and Goddard are in a small plane that they think is going to Paris, but is really going to the Himalayas to drop off Hagrid, a world famous French hunter and trapper. Hagrid wants to find and kill the snowman, and is taking Carl and Goddard along as bait. The pilot questions whether the monster is real, but Hagrid tells him it is. Hagrid then locks Carl and Goddard up with his equipment, and throws them off the plane. Carl, realizing they are not going to Paris, manages to get a quick phone call through to Jimmy before the phone goes dead. Jimmy uses the GPS on his phone to track them, only to discover they are at the Himalayas. Libby wonders if it has anything to do with the legend of the creature in the Himalayas. Meanwhile, Carl and Goddard manage to land near a small village on the mountain. In the village are Calamitous and Rocky. Calamitous tells Rocky he never should have left him, and that he almost died on the mountain. Many of the other villagers are leaving, fearing the creature and its wrath. Carl and Goddard go to Dumbledore to ask for a phone to call their friends. Dumbledore, a strange person, tells them there is only a phone on the weather station nearby. Goddard finds a room where the villagers worship the Snowman. Dumbledore is uneasy about letting them go in, but lets them. In it is a statue of the Snowman holding a very large crystal, and Calamitous asks if he could see it, but Dumbledore says no and closes the door. They Then meet Rocky's sister Ariel, who has decided to stay in the village. Ariel is constantly listening to the radio, and has a crush on the DJ of the station she is listening to. Rocky tells her to leave the village, and he, Carl, Goddard, and Calamitous (who says that everyone should stick together), decide to go to the weather station. Hagrid arrives, and decides to accompany them. As they travel, Ariel runs up to them and says that she heard on the radio that a big storm is approaching. Carl wonders how there could be any reception so high up, and Rocky tells him there isn't, its just the weather station man pretending to be a DJ. Rocky is annoyed that Ariel did not leave the village, and thinks she just wants to see the weather station man, but she tells him there really is a storm. Everyone looks up and sees a dark cloud, and they decide to set up camp to wait out the storm. During the night, Calamitous gets out of his tent and leaves with his sled, which is filled with TNT,dynamite and other explosives. Some time later, the Snowman attacks Carl and Goddard, who were standing watch. Hagrid tries to capture the Snowman, but all his traps backfire and work on him. Goddard and Carl manage to lose the Snowman but get lost themselves. However, they are relieved to see a snowplow approach them. In it is Ralphie Tennelli, whom the gang had meet before. Ralphie takes them to the weather station, where he works. Ralphie tells them he decided to take the job so he could find out if the legend of the creature is true. He also reveals that he is the DJ. He had the radio just to do weather reports, but plays songs to pass the time. Meanwhile, Jimmy, Libby, and Cindy get to the village and see it is deserted. They follow Carl's tracks and see where the party camped the night before, and also the foot prints of the Snowman. Libby notes that they are not very deep in the snow. They find Rocky, who was caught by one of Hagrid's traps. Ariel is nowhere to be found and Calamitous is still gone, so the gang decides to split up and search for everyone else. At the weather station, Ralphie goes out to look for the others. Once he leaves the Snowman appears and attacks Carl and Goddard. As they run away, Hagrid shows up and tries to capture the creature, but falls of a cliff, apparently to his death. Goddard and Carl manage to escape and find there way to a lost underground city, and meet Dumbledore. Ralphie catches up to the rest of the gang, but finds the weather station destroyed and some helium cases missing. As Goddard and Carl walk around the city, the Snowman appears and gives chase. Cindy and Rocky find a large cave and go inside, and conclude that is where the monster lives. They also find an empty helium case. Carl and Goddard lose the monster again, and everyone meets up in an old mine, each coming from a different direction. There they see Calamitous mining for lots of crystals like the one on the yeti statue. They conclude he is the snowman and capture him, although he says he is not. Then the snowman appears and chases everyone, while Calamitous gets free and follows them. The monster chases Carl, Goddard, and Calamitous down the mountain. Calamitous is trying to get the crystals that are in the mine cart That Goddard and Carl are riding in. The rest of the gang prepares a trap for the Snowman, but Carl, Goddard, and Calamitous get caught in it. Dumbledore comes out to see what happened. Then an avalanche starts, and almost crushes Libby and Ralphie, but the Snowman saves them at the last moment. The creature is revealed to be Ariel. She used the helium to fly, which caused the footprints to not be as deep. She did it so the weather station man would not stop broadcasting his radio show. Ralphie is touched by Ariel's actions. Calamitous is taken to jail because he was taking the crystals for his own gain. The gang wonders if their really is a Snowman, but then Hagrid appears and tells them that something saved him from his fall and brought him to the village. The gang, along with Ralphie and Ariel, return to Paris for their vacation. Unfortunately, Jimmy got on the wrong plane and ended up in the Amazon as the others head there. Jimmy sees a boa constrictor, a spider, a man-eating plant, and many other jungle threats. Cast * Scooby Doo - Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) * Shaggy - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Velma - Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron) * Daphne - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Fred - Jimmy Neutron * Pemba Sherpa - Rocky Canyon (Rescue Heroes) * Minga Sherpa - Ariel Flyer (Rescue Heroes) * Del Chillman - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) * Professor Jeffries - Professor Finbarr Calamitous (Jimmy Neutron) * Alphonse LaFleur - Hagrid (Harry Potter) * High Lama - Dumbledore (Harry Potter) * Abominable Snowman - Abominable Snowman of Pasadena (Goosebumps)